Because I
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "kenapa hyung semarah itu...?" / "itu..itu karena aku.. ak..." / "kenapa banyak sekali yang harus diseleseikan...?" / "karena terlalu banyak yang sudah dimulai.." / Jong Woon & RyeoWook / and their friend / Friendship, family, it's just a story /


**BECAUSE I…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by : **Lody-Ge Charming**

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan rekan-rekan senasib

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie menata piring-piring dibantu oleh sungmin, menyiapkan makan malam untuk para member. Sebenarnya wookie baru kembali ke dorm setelah menyeleseikan sedikit urusannya tapi saat melihat sudah hampir jam makan malam wookie mengurungkan niatnya untuk istirahat dan memilih untuk memasak.

"sudah selesei….." kata sungmin tersenyum puas menatap meja makan yang kini siap dengan hidangannya. "kau panggil yang lain….. biar aku yang ke dorm atas….Ne….?" kata sungmin dibalas anggukan dari wookie.

Member suju memang tinggal 1 apartemen, tapi mereka tinggal di 2 lantai, lantai 11 dan 12, dilantai 11 dihuni sungmin, kyu, wookie, eunhyuk, siwon dan yesung tapi kini ada tambahan, henry, personil suju M yang sedang berada dikorea. Sementara lantai 12 ditempati leeteuk, sang leader, lalu heechul, sebelum dia mengikuti Wamil. Lalu Kangin yang sudah kembali dari wamilnya, Sindong dan Donghae. Tentu saja jika ada henry maka ada Zhou Mi dilantai atas.

"Hyukie hyung….. makan malam….." kata wookie didepan pintu kamar eunhyuk yang tidak tertutup.

"ahh….. Ne" kata eunhyuk menanggapi lalu bangkit dari duduknya

"beritahu siwon hyung ya….?" Pinta wookie yang di iyakan eunhyuk.

Wookie berbalik akan menuju kamar kyu tapi ternyata kyu sudah keluar dari kamarnya bersama henry si mochi dari china itu.

"makan malam….." kata wookie tersenyum pada kedua dongsangnya itu.

"ahhh….. aku lapar…." Kata donghae yang baru masuk dorm lantai 11 bersama yang lain.

"sudah wookie….?" Tanya sungmin pada wookie

"ne…. tinggal yesung hyung, biar aku yang memberitahunya, sekalian aku mau ganti baju…" kata wookie tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**.**

'KLEKKK'

Wookie membuka pintu perlahan, saat dia masuk kekamarnya dilihatnya seorang namja sipit sedang serius menatap layar computer dihadapannya. Wookie melengkungkan senyuman menatap namja yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu, hyungnya disuju, yesung. kalau boleh dan bisa jujur, namja itu juga namja yang disukai wookie. bukan…? Bukan seperti dia menyukai hyungnya disuju yang lain, tapi menyukainya lebih dari seorang hyung….. ehmmm….. tepatnya mencintainya…

"Hyung….." panggil wookie pelan pada yesung sambil melangkah mendekati yesung.

"Hmm…." Respon yesung tetap menatap layar komputernya.

"makan dulu…. Aku sudah masak….." kata wookie duduk menyebelahi yesung.

Yesung menoleh sejenak pada wookie lalau menatap computer lagi "aku belum lapar…." Jawabnya dingin.

"hyung…. tapi kau harus makan…" kata wookie ikut menatap layar computer yesung, pekerjaan sebagai lead vocal, seharusnya wookie ikut mengerjakannya, tapi karena 1 hal dia tak membantu yesung.

"aku sudah bilang aku belum lapar…." Jawab yesung lagi terdengar dingin membuat wookie kaget.

"hyung….istirahatlah, kau sudah mengerjakannya sedari tadi…. Jangan memaksakan dirimu…." Rengek wookie menarik lengan yesung.

"siapa yang membuatku harus memaksakan diri….?" Tanya yesung ketus pada wookie dan menatap wookie tajam.

"miandhe…." Wookie tertunduk, dia tau ini juga tugasnya tapi dia tak membantu yesung menyeleseikannya "miandhe hyung… aku…."

"sudahlah, jangan menggangguku….." bentak yesung galak.

"hyung….. kau boleh marah padaku, aku tau aku salah…. Mian…. Tapi kau harus makan hyung, perutmu pasti kosong….." kata wookie lagi dengan nada bersalah.

"anniya….. sudahlah wookie, kau mempersulit pekerjaanku…"

"hyung….. setelah makan malam aku akan menyeleseikannya dan kau bisa istirahat… aku janji akan menyeleseikannya…" kata wookie memohon.

"urusi saja magnae china itu….. bukankah itu lebih penting….? Aku bisa menyeleseikannya…." Hardik yesung sinis.

"maksud hyung…..?" Tanya wookie tak mengerti.

"Ne…. bukankah sekarang dia lebih penting untukmu…..? sejak dia dikorea kau selalu sibuk dengannya dan melupakan tugas-tugasmu… lalu dengen mudahnya kau minta maaf…" hardik yesung dengan nada yang tinggi membuat wookie terbelalak kaget.

"Hyuung…"

"apa….? Aku benarkan….? Kau menyepelekan tugas tugasmu karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikannya….. dia itu sudah besar Wookie, bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi masih ada member yang lain, kenapa harus selalu kau yang sibuk mengurusinya…..? apa dia kekasihmu…? Eoh….?" Bentak yesung pada wookie dengan emosi.

"Hyung….! aku tau aku salah, aku mengakuinya, tapi bisakah kau tak membawa orang lain dalam masalah ini…..? ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Henly-ah…." Wookie yang merasa sedikit tak mengerti kini ikut geram, entah kenapa tapi hatinya sakit saat yesung membentaknya, bahkan yesung tak pernah bicara dengan nada yang kasar padanya selama ini.

"hah… bahkan kau masih membelanya kan….? Ya, Wookie, album kita hampir rilis, kita harus menyeleseikan tugas ini….. tapi kau selalu saja menghabiskan waktumu bermain dengannya….!" Kata Yesung galak, bahkan kini yesung berdiri dan menatap wookie sinis.

"Hyung…. berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain selain aku…! Aku tau aku salah, dan sudah kukatakan, pekerjaan ini akan aku seleseikan…." Wookie ikut berteriak, sungguh baru kali ini Yesung begitu marah padanya.

"mau menyeleseikannya….? Meminta tolong pada magnae China itu..? hah…?" kembali Yesung membentak Wookie.

"Sudah kukatakan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Henry…. Kau ini kenapa sih Hyung….?" Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya, Wookie tak mengerti kenapa Yesung semarah itu padanya.

Suara teriakan yesung dan wookie bahkan terdengar dari ruang makan, membuat member lain yang sedang makan seketika berhenti dan melupakan makan malam mereka. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain dalam diam, mereka juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada wookie dan yesung, bahkan ini pertama kalinya dalam hampir 7 tahun kebersamaan suju mereka mendengar wookie dan yesung saling membentak.

"ada apa ya….?" Tanya donghae menoleh keruang tengah.

"mereka sepertinya bertengkar…"jawab sungmin menatap yang lain.

"tapi apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar…..? bahkan selama ini mereka berdua yang tak pernah bertengkar….." kata siwon heran.

Benar, yesung dan wookie memang tak pernah bertengkar satu sama lain, bahkan namja sealim siwon saja pernah bertengkar dengan kibum dan membuat mereka diam seharian.

"kenapa ada namaku….?" Henry menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap member yang lain.

"apa kau membuat masalah dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini…?" Kangin bertanya pada Henry yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

'_Kenapa…? Kau masih bertanya kenapa…? Ya Kim Ryeowook…. Kau meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu dan pergi tak jelas dengan Magnae kesayanganmu itu…! sekarang masih bertanya kenapa..?'_

'_Hyung… aku tak pergi dengannya…! Bisakah kau….'_

'_ARRGGGHH sudah cukup….! Jangan beralasan…..'_

Suara teriakan Wookie dan Yesung dari dalam kamar mereka membuat semua bertambah heran. Apalagi ada nama Henry yang selalu disebut-sebut.

"aku sungguh tak tau kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran mereka….." kata Henry saat semua mata menatap kearahnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"aku tak percaya mereka bertengkar…. bahkan mereka tak pernah berbicara kasar satu sama lain selama ini…." Sungmin menatap sang Leader dengan tatapan cemas.

"apapun itu pasti hanya salah paham….." kata leeteuk yang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Karena semakin keras suara wookie dan yesung terdengar, yang lain memutuskan menunda makan malam mereka dan menghampiri kamar wookie dan yesung. Mereka melihat yesung dan wookie didalam sana masih saling membentak, namun tak ada yang bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya tak mau tapi alangkah baiknya jika yesung dan wookie mencoba menyeleseikannya sendiri dulu lagipula inilah pertengkaran terparah diantara member selama ini. Mereka hanya termangu memandangi wookie dan yesung.

"memang seperti itu kan….? Kau lebih memilih bermain tak jelas daripada menyeleseikan tugasmu bersamaku….!" Ucap yesung masih dengan nada galaknya.

"Hyung….. aku tau aku salah, meninggalkan tugasku, tapi aku tidak lebih peduli pada siapapun daripada tugas-tugasku termasuk Henry… aku mengunjungi appa dan umma, bukannya pergi dengan…."

"sudahlah wookie, berhenti beralasan, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu….. bahkan kau sering menundanya karena sibuk mengurusi dan menuruti kemauan magnae itu….."

"aku terima kau marah padaku karena aku meninggalkan tugas-tugasku hyung….. tapi aku tak terima kau menuduhku mengabaikan tugasku dengan sengaja… aku bukan orang seperti itu…..!" teriak wookie tersulut emosi.

"lalu seperti apa…? Eoh….?"

"jadi kau menganggapku sengaja menghindari tugas-tugasku hyung…?"

"memang begitu kenyataannya….. kau namja yang tidak bertanggung jawab…. Kim Ryeowook!" teriak yesung keras pada wookie dan menunjuk wajah wookie dengan raut wajah marah.

Wookie tercekat mendengarnya, namja yang selama ini dia sukai, dia perhatikan, membentaknya seperti itu, rasanya sungguh menyesakan dada.

"aku bilang aku bukan namja seperti itu….! aku bahkan tak bersamanya beberapa hari ini….." kata wookie tak mau kalah.

"kau kira aku percaya…..? pembohong…!"

'PLAKKK'

1 tamparan melayang bebas tepat kepipi kiri yesung membuatnya meringis bahkan membuat hyundeulnya yang diluar terbelalak kaget. Seorang kim ryeowook menapar….? Terlebih itu yesung….? Bagaimana mungkin….? Apapun masalahnya itu pasti sangat serius karena tak pernah mereka melihat wookie semarah itu sebelumnya.

"diam kau yesung…! Jangan pernah mengatakan aku seperti itu….!" hardik wookie dengan pandangan marah, sangat marah.

"pembohong….!" Yesung mengulang ucapannya dan kembali membuat wookie memanas, sorot matanya memancarkan kemarahan.

"…"

"wae….? Ayo tampar…. Tampar…." Kata yesung menyodorkan pipi kananya saat melihat wookie kembali mengangkat tanganya nyaris menampar yesung lagi.

"miandhe….." bukannya menampar yesung, wookie justru mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bekas tamparan dipipi yesung, megusapnya dengan lembut.

"….." yesung hanya terdiam melihat sikap wookie padanya, meski begitu sorot kemarahan dan kecewa masih terlihat dimata wookie.

"meskipun membosankan, aku akan lebih memilih terkurung disini bersamamu mengerjakan tugas itu hyung, daripada bersenang-senang bersama orang lain diluar…. Karena bagiku, bisa besamamu itu jauh lebih menyenangkan….." kata wookie lirih, matanya nanar menatap yesung.

"aku memang salah….." kata wookie menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi yesung "istirahatlah dan makan….. jika hyung sakit aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri…" kata wookie dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

'BRAAAKKKK'

Wookie menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan melangkah keluar membuat semua Hyungdeulnya menatapnya penuh keheranan.

'tes….'

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini sudah meluncur bebas membasahi kedua pipi kurusnya, meski tak terdengar isakan tapi air matanya terus mengalir.

"wookie….." panggil sungmin berdiri dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Hyung….." wookie mendongak dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat semua ada diruang tengah dan kini menatapnya.

"wookie-ah gwenchanayo…..?" Tanya sungmin menyentuh bahu wookie, wookie segera menghapus air matanya.

"ne….." wookie mengangguk lemah

"sebenarnya…"

"teukie hyung, aku pinjam kamar hyung ne…? aku lelah ingin tidur…." kata wookie memotong kata-kata sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan yang lain begitu saja dalam kebingungan.

**.**

'KLEKKK'

Kenop pintu kamar yesung terbuka, pintunya terdorong kedalam dan memperlihatkan namja-namja berdiri didepan kamarnya, dia yakin pertengkarannya pasti terdengar.

"jangan ganggu aku….. aku lelah….." kata yesung bahkan sebelum seorangpun bicara padanya.

"bicaralah pada kami jika kau sudah baik….. Ne….?" kata leeeteuk lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar yesung.

"hhaaaaahhhhhhh….." yesung menghela nafas berat, ditangkupnya wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dia merasa sedikit frustasi.

"_miandhe wookie…. aku tak bermaksud kasar padamu…. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa menahannya….. seharusnya aku tak marah padamu….. akupun tau kau tak akan meninggalkan tugasmu tanpa alasan yang tepat…" yesung masih bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, betapa kini dia menyesal telah membentak wookie._

Yesung mengusap pipinya, nyeri, bekas tamparan wookie. Dia tak menyangka wookie akan menamparnya, tapi kini hatinya lebih terasa nyeri. Yesung tak pernah tau mengapa dia bisa semarah itu pada wookie, benar-benar tak tau. Hanya saja sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat 2 personil suju M itu tinggal bersama mereka dikorea wookie sedikit berubah. Wookie yang dulu begitu perhatian pada yesung tak lagi terlihat begitu, wookie hanya sibuk dengan henry…henry dan henry…. Selalu henry….. bahkan wookie menuruti apapun yang diminta henry padanya. Itu membuat yesung seperti tersisih, yesung merasa cemburu pada henry….. ya cemburu karena yesung menyukai wookie….. yesung hanya merasa takut kehilangan wookie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mereka belum baikan ya hyung…..?" tanya eunhyuk pada sungmin didalam van.

"sepertinya belum… jika sudah mereka akan riibut sendiri….." jawab sungmin menoleh kebangku belakang tempat wookie dan yesung.

Sejak pertengkaran 2 minggu yang lalu wookie dan yesung belum juga berbaikan, mereka masih saling diam, bahkan apa yang membuat mereka bertengkarpun tak pernah diketahui member lain. wookie dan yesung belum mau membicarakan pertengkaran mereka. Biasanya wookie dan yesung akan duduk bersebelahan didalam van atau mereka akan riibut melakukan hal-hal konyol berdua. Tapi 2 minggu ini mereka saling menjauh, di acara variety show mereka akan berusaha tidak melakukan contact satu sama lain. Bahkan didalam van mereka saling menjauh, jika wookie duduk dijendela sebelah kiri yesung jendela sebelah kanan atau sebaliknya, atau malah terkadang mereka memutuskan tidak 1 van.

'_dasar menyebalkan….. tak bisakah dia jauh dari wookie….?'_

Dengus yesung kesal menatap kearah wookie yang bersandar manja dibahu henry yang kini melingkarkan lengannya merangkul wookie.

Wookie yang biasanya akan menempel pada yesung lebih memilih menempel pada Henry, kepalanya menyandar malas dibahu Henry dan membuat Henry harus merendahkan duduknya agar wookie nyaman bersandar mengingat wookie lebih pendek darinya. Dan hal itu membuat yesung tak senang, berkali-kali niatnya meminta maaf pada wookie selalu saja menguap saat didapatinya wookie sedang bersama henry.

"wookie-ah…. Yesung-ah….." panggil leeteuk pada wookie dan yesung yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari luar jendela dan menatap sang leader

"wee….?" Tanya yesung malas.

"mungkin tidak tepat waktunya mengingat ini didalam van….. tapi aku yakin dorm pun bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menanyai kalian berdua… kalian selalu mengelak….." kata leeteuk pada wookie dan yesung.

Yang lain yang ada di van hanya diam dan menatap sang leader. Sungmin dan eunhyuk yang duduk didepan dekat sopir kini menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya ada Leeteuk, Siwon dan Kyu. Dan deret paling belakang ada Wookie, Henry, dan Yesung.

"sebenarnya ada apa…..? kenapa kalian bertengkar…..?" Tanya sang leader lagi, berharap menanyai mereka didalam van akan berhasil, karena berkali-kali mereka bertanya pada Wookie dan Yesung, tak pernah ada jawaban dari keduanya.

"tak ada…..!" jawab yesung dan wookie bersamaan membuat mereka sejenak saling menoleh dan saling pandang.

"selalu jawaban itu…" keluh Leeteuk "jika tak ada apa-apa lalu untuk apa bertengkar…..?" kata sang Leader gemas oleh aksi diam dari dongsaengnya.

"yah…hyung…. kalian berdua seperti anak kecil….. bertengkar dan saling mendiamkan… tidak dewasa….!" Kata kyu sarkastik "bagaimana nasib suju KRY kalau kalian seperti ini…..?"

"kyu benar….. jika sikap kalian yang seperti ini diketahui paparazzi bisa habis suju… apa itu yang kalian inginkan…..?" Tanya leeteuk lagi pada wookie dan yesung yang masih memandanginya santai dijok belakang.

"selalu paparazzi… tak bisakah sejenak saja mengerti perasaanku dan membiarkannya mendapatkan ruang privacy…..?" dengus yesung tapi cukup membuat yang lain terperanjat mendengarnya "kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerti…..? kenapa bukan mereka…..?" katanya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"uljjima hyung….." Siwon yang duduk didepan yesung langsung mengusap bahu yesung seakan tau ada yang sedang yesung rasakan.

"apa….?" Tanya wookie saat yang lain beralih menatapnya. "aku tak peduli pada paparazzi… toh mereka tak pernah mempedulikan aku…? Yang mereka pedulikan hanya uang yang mereka dapat setelah mengganggu ketenangan seseorang…..!" kata wookie dingin justru menutup matanya dan menyamankan kepalanya dibahu henry.

"wookie-ah…. Yesung-ah….." panggil leeteuk lagi pada kedua dongsaengnya.

"sudahlah….. aku lelah…..!" jawaban yang sama meluncur kompak dari bibir wookie dan yesung tapi sepertinya mereka tak peduli kekompakan mereka. Mereka sudah sama-sama terpejam.

"haaahhh….." yang lain hanya menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti itu jawaban yang mereka dapatkan dari Wookie dan Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"haahhh… hujan….." gumam wookie menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan bosan.

Diluar hujan turun dengan lebatnya, Guntur juga tak henti menyambar, membuat wookie uring-uringan. Bagaimana tidak…..? didorm bawah hanya ada dia dan suara Guntur itu sangat mengganggunya, karena sejak kecil wookie sangat takut pada Guntur.

"kenapa belum ada yang pulang…..?" keluhnya lagi sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, bahkan tubuh kecilnya hilang ditelan selimut ditengah ranjang.

Sebenarnya wookie sangat ingin keluar kamar tapi setiap dia menyibakan selimutnya dan akan turun dari ranjang terkadang Guntur menggelegar membuatnya kembali meringkuk menyedihkan ditengah ranjangnya, bahkan tugasnya saja ditinggalkan, padahal kurang sedikit tugasnya akan selesei.

.

.

__other side__

"hyung….. ini masih hujan….. kau mau nekat…eoh….?" Tanya donghae pada yesung usai mengisi acara bersama, dibelakangnya berdiri kyu, sungmin dan siwon.

"jika menunggu reda mau sampai kapan Hae…..?" jawab yesung sambil mengeratkan jaketnya dan menggendong tasnya.

"hyung….. hujannya sangat deras, jika kau kehujanan kau bisa sakit…!" kali ini sungmin juga ikut melarang yesung yang sepertinya akan pergi meski sedang hujan.

"gwenchana…. Kalian tenang saja….." jawab yesung singkat sambil menolehkan pandangannya kearah luar.

'_gunturnya terus menyambar, kau pasti sangat takut kan…..? sabarlah sebentar, Hyung akan segera pulang…'_

Yesung masih menatap lekat hujan diluar, dan dengan kemantapan yesung berlari kehalaman gedung tempatnya mengisi acara bersama yang lain, menerobos hujan berlari kearah sebuah motor yang dimintanya dari sang manager.

"hyuuuunngg…..!" panggil siwon dan sungmin.

"aku duluan…. Ne…" kata yesung melambaikan tangan pada saengdeulnya lalu dengan sekejap motor yang dikendarai yesung sudah tak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

'KLEKKK'

Dengan terburu buru yesung masuk kedorm lantai 11 tempatnya tinggal, tak peduli kini bajunya dan tubuhnya basah kuyub karena setengah jam lebih berada dibawah guyuran hujan. Yang dia pedulikan hanya 1, bagaimana keadaan wookie didorm….? Yesung sangat tau wookie takut jika hujan turun dengan deras dan Guntur menyambar.

"wookie….." panggil yesung pelan saat dia masuk kekamarnya.

Yesung tersenyum tapi juga khawatir melihat ranjang wookie, wookie meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang sedang takut ditengah ranjangnya, tubunhya tertutup selimut tebal, yesung tau wookie tak tidur karena tubuhnya bergerak diatas ranjang dengan gelisah.

'SREEET'

Yesung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh wookie, terlihat wookie tengah memejamkan matanya rapat dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"…." Merasa selimut yang menyelimutinya seperti ditarik wookie membuka matanya. "Hyung….." kata wookie melihat yesung duduk dihadapannya dan tersenyum.

"gwenchana….. aku sudah pulang…" kata yesung mengacak rambut wookie lalu meraih kedua tangan wookie yang menutupi telinganya.

'DUAAAARRRRRRR'

"waaaaaaa…." Wookie berteriak menyambar tubuh yesung dan memeluknya erat saat Guntur kembali menyambar.

"tidak apa-apa….. hanya Guntur… hyung bersamamu…" kata yesung mengusap punggung wookie.

Berlebihan mungkin, tapi wookie memang sangatlah takut pada Guntur, saat kecil dia mengalami pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan, saat usianya 7 tahun, wookie sedang berjalan-jalan bersama hyung sepupunya dan beberapa temannya, lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun dan Guntur menyambar, tapi dasar anak kecil, wookie berlari ketengah hujan untuk bermain hujan-hujannan. Sang Hyung yang tak mau wookie sakit segera berlari menghampiri wookie, belum juga mendekati wookie Guntur kembali menyambar, namun kali ini Guntur menyambar tubuh sang hyung, seketika hyung wookie tergeletak, sempat mendapat pertolongan dari orang sekitar tapi ternyata luka akibat sambaran itu terlalu parah untuk anak berusia 10 tahun, dan hyung wookie akhirnya meninggal. Itu membuat wookie menjadi sangat stress saat hujan turun, kenangan akan sang hyung selalu saja membuatnya histeris bahkan terkadang wookie sampai menangis.

"aku takut…" lirih wookie semakin mendekap tubuh Yesung. Seperti itulah kebiasaannya ketika Guntur menyambar, Wookie tak bisa lepas dari pelukan Hyung-hyungnya di dorm.

"gwenchana wookie….. hyung ada disini….. semua akan baik-baik saja…" kata yesung menenangkan.

"Hyung… kenapa kau lama sekali..? aku sendirian…" Lirih Wookie dalam dekapan Yesung, Menyandar manja dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka.

"Miandhe… acaranya mundur 1 jam…. Maafkan hyung, karena terlalu lama meninggalkanmu…" Yesung kembali membelai punggung Wookie lalu mengecup kepala Wookie.

"aku benci padamu….." kata Wookie memukul dada Yesung. "Aku membencimu hyung, kenapa Shootingmu lama sekali….."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar keluhan Wookie padanya "lama..? Kau itu takut guntur atau merindukan Hyung….? hmm…?" Tanya Yesung menggoda.

"yang jelas aku tak mau sendirian….." Jawab Wookie meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukan Yesung. Jika saja Yesung bisa melihatnya, kini wajah wookie bersemu merah dalam pelukannya.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh wookie diranjang "mencobalah tidur dan jangan dengarkan gunturnya….." kata yesung menarik selimut wookie hingga batas dada wookie.

"jangan pergi… Tidurlah disampingku…" Wookie menggenggam tangan yesung erat seakan takut yesung meninggalkannya dalam ketakutan.

"Ne….. hyung ada disini bersamamu…" yesung membelai rambut wookie membuatnya benar-benar lupa jika sampai saat ini mereka sebenarnya belum saling bicara sejak pertengkaran beberapa minggu lalu.

Yesung melepas sepatu basahnya lalu ikut berbaring disamping wookie, tak peduli bajunya basah kuyub karena dia nekat menerobos hujan. Melihat yesung berbaring disampingnya dengan segera tangannya melingkar didada yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya keleher yesung. Membuat wookie berlipat-lipat merasa nyaman dan aman.

"tidurlah wookie…" yesung mengecup kepala wookie. entahlah, tapi rasanya dia juga tak tega melihat wookie ketakutan seperti itu.

Dalam hitungan menit wookie sudah tertidur, nafasnya berhembus pelan dan teratur dileher yesung membuat yesung tersenyum. Yesung berniat untuk bangun saat tau wookie-nya sudah tangan wookie terlalu erat mendekapnya, dan wajah wookie masih saja bersembunyi dibalik lehernya, membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari samping Wookie.

**.**

**.**

'BRAKKK….'

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong membuka pintu dorm lantai 11 dengan kasar dan segera berlari kedalamnya setelah pulang dari sukira. Segera dibukanya pintu kamar wookie.

"woo….." kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat kearah ranjang wookie. seulas senyuman terlihat dibibir leeteuk, dengan segera kepanikan tak lagi terlihat diwajahnya begitu juga dengan Sindhong dan Eunhyuk.

"teukie hyung….. Dong-Dong hyung…..? kenapa ada disini…?" Tanya siwon yang baru sampai dari mengisi acara, dibelakangnya mengekor sungmin, donghae dan kyu yang juga mengisi acara yang sama.

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan wookie, kalian tau kan dia sangat histeris jika ada Guntur…..?" kata leeteuk menatap saengdeulnya bergantian.

"Ne….. lalu bagaimana….? Dia didorm sendirian tadi…." Kata sungmin khawatir

"gwenchana…. Saat aku kemari dia sudah tertidur….." jawab leeteuk tersenyum.

"syukurlah….. kami khawatir jika dia sedang histeris, berteriak tak jelas, kadang sampai menagis…. Kasihan sekali….." kata donghae prihatin akan kondisi traumatic dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"yesung-ah mana…..? bukankah kalian mengisi acara bersama…..?" Tanya leeteuk pada Saengdeulnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"owh….. selesei syuting Yesung hyung langsung pergi dengan motor hyung…" jawab Kyu pada Leeteuk.

"motor…?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit heran, bukankah mereka pergi dengan van…?

"Dia memintanya pada manager Hyung… kami sendiri juga sedikit bingung…" jawab Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon.

"kami sempat melarangnya karena hujan dan Guntur tapi Yesung hyung bilang akan baik-baik saja…" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"dia pergi dengan wajah panic dan sangat buru-buru hyung…" Sungmin menaikan 1 alisnya "aku tak tau kemana dia akan pergi… apa sepenting itu….?" katanya lagi.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Sindhong mengembangkan senyumnya. "lihatlah keadaan wookie….." kata leeteuk singkat.

Dengan segera Sungmin dan yang lain beranjak menuju kamar wookie, biar bagaimanapun mereka kan juga khawatir pada Wookie jika cuaca mengerikan seperti ini.

"eh….." seketika semua diam terpaku saat masuk kamar Wookie. Sungmin dan yang lain hanya saling bertukar pandang.

Dilihatnya wookie yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan seorang namja yang tak lain adalah yesung. Wookie mendekap Yesung begitu protektivenya bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung seakan dia aman disana, Dan yesung juga terlihat begitu melindungi Wookie.

"sekarang kau sudah tau kemana Yesung pergi kan Sungmin-ah…?" Tanya leeteuk saat saengdeulnya sudah kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"paboya Yesung…." Kata siwon merebahkan kepalannya dipangkuan Eunhyuk "jika mencintainya kenapa malah mengajaknya bertengkar sampai tak bicara berminggu-minggu…?" katanya lagi mengingat pertengkaran yesung dan wookie.

"kurasa mereka sudah baikan hyung….." kata Kyu menoleh menatap Siwon.

"semoga saja,, kita tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran yewook itu… mereka itu pasangan yang aneh…" cibir Siwon mengangkat dagunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"euhm….." lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir wookie. "ehh…." Wookie sedikit kaget saat mendapati wajahnya tenggelam dalam sebuah…. Entahlah dia juga tak begitu mengingat.

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya yang masih ngantuk lalu menatap kedepannya

"ye…sung hyung….." kata wookie kaget melihat yesung tidur disampingnya, wajahnya seketika memerah apalagi menyadari jika tangannya melingkar didada yesung.

Wookie menarik tangannya dan duduk diranjangnya, matanya menatap namja dihadapannya yang masih memejamkan matanya, lelap tertidur. Diliriknya jam diatas meja, jam 2.30 AM. Masih terlalu pagi, wookie juga tak tau apa yang membuatnya terbangun.

"sudah berhenti hujannya…." Gumam wookie menggeser sedikit tirai jendela yang tertutup. "semalaman yesung hyung menemaniku ya….?" Katanya kembali menatap yesung.

Wookie tersenyum menatap wajah yesung. Sangat tampan, namja itu memanglah tampan bagi wookie, apa karena itu wookie mencintainya….? Entahlah. Tapi senyum wokie memudar saat mengingat pertengkaranya dengan yesung, bahkan sampai kemarin yesung akan shooting mereka berdua masih belum bicara. Wookie dan yesung masih saling diam, meski mereka sekamar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama tapi dalam suasana diam.

"miandhe hyung… aku memang salah….." lirih wookie mengusap pipi kiri yesung. Dipipi itu tangan wookie pernah mendarat dengan keras. Meniggalkan bekas merah disana dan meninggalkan kekecewaan dihati keduanya.

"!" wookie membelalakan matanya saat menyentuh pipi yesung yang masih terlelap.

"omona, dia panas sekali….! Astaga, dia demam….." rancau wookie saat merasakan tubuh yesung naik beberapa derajat.

Wookie meloncat dari ranjangnya dan menarik selimut, betapa kagetnya wookie saat mendapati yesung masih mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakai saat berangkat shooting, dan baju itu basah kuyup, meski tak ada air menetes tapi baju itu sungguh basah. Hati wookie menjadi semakin merasa bersalah mendapati namja yang dicintainya seperti itu.

"kenapa tak ganti bajumu dulu, yesungie chagi….." gumam wookie pelan yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'chagi'.

Dengan segera wookie melepas semua pakaian yesung dan diganti dengan pakaian kering. Ayolah, yesung dan wookie sama-sama namja kan….? Apakah aneh…? Tak akan ada yang kehilangan sekalipun wookie melihat semuanya yang ada pada yesung. Dan merawat seseorang yang sedang demam tinggi itu lebih penting daripada mempedulikan detak jantungmu yang menderu dan wajahmu yang memerah saat menggantikan pakaiannya kan….? Itu juga yang ada diotak wookie.

**.**

**.**

"ehm….." yesung membuka matanya, "apa ini…..?" gumamnya saat sebuah kain yang menempel didahinya terjatuh ketangannya.

Yesung menoleh kesebelah kiri, dilihatnya wookie duduk dilantai tepat disamping ranjangnya, sepertinya sedang tidur.

"wookie….. wookie-ah…." Yesung mengguncangkan bahu wookie membuat wookie menggeliat kecil.

"ahh….." wookie membuka matanya dan mengerjap-imut-menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. "yesungie hyung….. kau sudah bangun….?" Wookie segera bangkit dan mendekati yesung.

"ne….." yesung mengangguk. "kau kenapa ada dilantai….. bukankah semalam kau….."

"bagaimana keadaanmu….?" Potong wookie segera menempelkan tangannya kedahi yesung "syukurlah demamu sudah turun… aku khawatir sekali karena suhu badanmu begitu tinggi semalam….." cerocos wookie pada yesung yang hanya bisa diam.

"demam….?" Tanya yesung bingung.

"ne…. semalam aku terbangun, dan saat aku menyentuh dahimu badanmu panas sekali….." kata wookie menjelaskan. "tunggu sebentar…" kata wookie lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

"aku demam….?" Gumam yesung sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"hyung…. minum dulu susu panasnya….." kata wookie saat kembali kekamar membawa segelas susu untu yesung lalu membantu yesung untuk duduk.

"rasanya lebih baik….." kata yesung setelah meneguk susu panasnya.

'KLEEKK'

Pintu kamar wookie terbuka, beberapa orang menyembul dari balik pintu. Dan melangkah masuk kekamar wookie dan yesung.

"yesung-ah….. gwenchanayo…..?" kata sang leader menempelkan tangannya didahi yesung.

"gwenchana hyung….. aku sudah baikan….." kata yesung tersenyum.

"bagaimana kau tak baikan kalau kau mendapatkan perawatan exstra intensive…..?" dengus kyuhyun, si magnae.

"ehh…..?" yesung menatap kyu tak mengerti.

"hyung….. semalaman kami kira ada tikus didapur, ternyata bocah ini sedang mengacak-acak rak dan mengambil air untuk mengompresmu….." jelas Eunhyuk yang kini duduk disamping wookie.

"Mwo….? Wookie….?" kaget yesung.

"kau pikir siapa…..? tak berfikir aku yang merawatmu kan hyung….?" Tanya sungmin sinis "menyusahkan saja…" dengusnya lagi.

"beruntunglah ada wookie di suju yesung-ah… dia begitu sabar mengurusmu….." kata leeteuk tersenyum membuat wookie morona karena malu

"Ne hyung…. dia begitu menyayangimu….." kata siwon menepuk bahu wookie.

"jadi bisakah kalian berhenti saling mendiamkan satu sama lain….?" Tanya leeteuk menatap yesung dan wookie bergantian. "kau tau kan, jika bukan wookie tak ada yang betah padamu….?" Canda leeteuk membuat yesung tersenyum.

Benar….. benar kata leeteuk, hanya wookie yang begitu sabar padanya, begitu telaten dan peduli padanya. Jika yang lain selalu saja mengatakan yesung aneh, maka wookie mengatakan orang yang tak bisa berteman dengan yesunglah orang yang aneh. Mendengar ucapan leeteuk membuat yesung tersenyum. Beruntungkah dia…..? namja yang dicintainya begitu mempedulikannya.

"gomawo Ne… wookie….?" yesung membelai kepala wookie lembut.

"cheon…" jawab wookie datar.

"hyung…. sebaiknya bicaralah berdua dengan wookie… kami sungguh tak tahan melihat kalian riibut….. kalian lebih parah dari kyu dan hyukie….." kata sungmin yang langsung mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari eunhyuk dan kyu.

"sungmin hyung benar kyu…" kata siwon saat melihat kyu akan mengeluarkan caci makinya pada sungmin. "tak usah marah begitu…. Bukankah ada yang lebih parah darimu dan hyukie hyung…..?" kata siwon tersenyum simpul menatap wookie dan yesung bergantian.

"menyindirku…..?" hardik yesung menatap siwon.

"bagus kalau kau sadar yesung-ah…" kata leeteuk menepuk bahu yesung.

"kajja….kita keluar, biarkan mereka rapat berdua….." kata sungmin mengajak yang lain keluar kamar yesung dan wookie.

"kenapa kau tak mengganti bajumu semalam…..? kau tau semuanya basah kuyup….." kata wookie setelah hyungdeulnya keluar kamarnya dan setelah diselimuti keheningan beberapa menit karena yesung dan dia sama-sama diam.

"aku ingin menggantinya, tapi…." Kata yesung terhenti "jjangka man….." pekik yesung, diangkatnya selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu menatap wookie.

"wae….?" Tanya wookie bingung.

"bajuku….." kata yesung kini sadar baju yang dikenakannya sudah berganti dengan baju tidur miliknya "kenapa bisa berubah…..?"

"aku yang menggantikannya hyung semalam….." kata wookie sedikit ragu, wajahnya sudah sedikit merona, wookie kembali teringat yang semalam.

"kau….? Kau menggantikan pakaianku….?" Pekik yesung kaget mendengar penuturan wookie

"ne…. bajumu basah dan badanmu sangat panas….. aku tak mau kau semakin sakit hyung….." kata wookie memberi alasan.

"semuanya….? Kau yang menggantikan….?" Tanya yesung lagi masih terlihat shock "kau melihat…"

"aku tak memikirkan hal itu hyung… yang penting adalah kesehatanmu….." kata wookie mendengus cemberut mendengar pertanyaan yesung.

"oh Tuhan…. Memalukan….." yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"hyung…. aku tak menyalakan lampu saat mengganti pakaianmu, jadi aku tak akan melihatnya….." kata wookie lagi,

memang semalam wookie sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya saat akan mengganti pakaian yesung dengan tujuan yah, agar tak ada yang terlihat oleh wookie dan membuat jantungnya berdegub. Tapi bukankah menyentuhnya membuat jantung semakin berdebar….? Wookie memang tak begitu bisa melihatnya, tapi jika dia menggantikan pakaian yesung bukankah dia akan menyentuh tubuh yesung…..? dan disaat itu juga wookie seakan tersentak dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

"Jjinjaro…..?" Tanya yesung memastikan.

"Ne… jjinja….." wookie mengangguk membuat yesung sedikit lega, betapa memalukan jika wookie melihat tubuhnya.

Sesaat keduanya terdiam, keheningan kembali menyelimuti wookie dan yesung yang lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi setelah beberapa saat wookie memecah keheningan.

"kenapa kau hujan-hujanan hyung…..?" tanya wookie menatap yesung lembut. "sekarang kau sakit kan…..?"

"aku tak memikirkan apakah aku akan sakit atau tidak wookie….. yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaiman keadaanmu didorm….. kau sendirian ditengah Guntur yang menyambar… kau pasti takut kan…..?" jawab yesung mengulurkan tanganya menyentuh rambut wookie.

"tapi tak seharusnya kau senekat itu hyung…..? selama aku didalam dorm aku bisa mengatasi rasa takutku…" kata wookie menatap sang hyung merasa bersalah.

"aku yang tak bisa mengatasi rasa takutku wookie….. aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa sekalipun kau ditengah keramaian…. Sebelum aku melihatmu dengan mataku sendiri aku tak akan bisa tenang…" kata yesung lagi dengan nada sangat lembut.

Mendengar ucapan yesung membuat wajah wookie merona, dadanya berdesir aneh, ada perasaan bahagia tapi juga bersalah disaat yang sama. Mengingat mereka masih saling mendiamkan bahkan sampai kemarin. Tapi meski begitu yesung masih saja memikirkan dirinya, tak ingatkah yesung akan tamparan wookie….? bahkan wookie sempat menagis mengingat dia menampar namja yang dicintainya itu.

"masih sakitkah pipimu hyung…..?" wookie mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi kiri yesung, bekas tamparannya dulu. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

_CHU_

Wookie mengecup pipi kiri yesung bekas tamparannya dulu, membuat yesung terbelalak kaget. Benarkah wookie menciumnya….? Yesung terpaku sejenak merasakan kecupan lembut dari wookie.

"hatiku lebih sakit wookie-ah…." Kata yesung membuat wookie menunduk,

"miandhe… aku menyakitimu hyung…" wookie kini mengusap dada yesung seakan melakukannya akan membuat rasa sakit didada yesung menghilang.

"aku yang menyakitimu… aku membentakmu karena emosiku….. kau tau….? hatiku sakit saat aku sadar telah membentakmu dan mengatakan kau pembohong… rasanya sungguh sakit wookie-ah…"

"Aku mengerti kenapa hyung begitu… aku memang tak bertanggung jawab pada tugasku….." lirih wookie seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"anniya….. kau tak seperti itu wookie-ah….. kaulah yang paling bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu….. mian jika aku mengatakannya kemarin…." Yesung menatap wajah wookie dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"gwenchana…" kata wookie pelan. "lalu kenapa kau semarah itu ? bahkan sebelumya aku pernah juga meninggalkan tugasku, tapi kau hanya bilang 'gwenchana'… " Tanya wookie lagi membuat yesung kaget.

"eh…aku…. Ak…." Kata yesung terbata,

Haruskah yesung mengatakannya….? Semua karena dia cemburu wookie lebih sering bersama henry saat henry dikorea. Haruskah yesung mengatakan jika dia tak rela wookie peduli pada orang lain selain dirinya….? Mengatakan jika yesung tak ingin wookie menatap namja lain lebih dari wookie menatapnya….? Haruskah wookie tau yesung mencintainya….?

"hyuung….." wookie menyentuh bahu yesung membuat yesung sadar. "aku tau kau tak akan membohongiku hyung….." kata wookie lagi lembut.

"aku hanya merasa tak suka melihatmu begitu peduli pada magnae china itu…..!" kata yesung dengan lancar, entah keberanian dan keyakinan darimana yang jelas yesung hanya ingin menyeleseikannya sekarang.

"aku juga peduli padamu hyung…." kata wookie menanggapi.

"tapi tak hanya aku kan…..?" kata yesung sedikit sinis.

"hyung…. jangan mulai lagi….." kata wookie lemah saat mendengar nada bicara yesung.

"aku tak memulainya….. justru aku ingin menyeleseikan semuanya….." jawab yesung tegas.

"apa….? Apa yang ingin hyung seleseikan…..? bahkan caramu bicara seakan mengajaku bertengkar hyung….." kata wookie pasrah, entahlah apa maunya yesung, disaat mereka sudah bisa ngobrol yesung malah ketus begitu.

"menyeleseikan apa yang aku mulai….." jawab yesung mengankat dagu wookie membuat wookie menatapnya.

"hyung…." kaget wookie ditatap seperti itu oleh yesung.

"saat Henry dikorea kau begitu mempedulikannya wookie….. kau jarang bersamaku. kau tak lagi mempedulikan aku seperti biasanya….. taukah kau….? Aku tak suka melihatnya….." kata yesung lagi masih tegas meski tatapannya kini melembut.

"hyung…. Henry juga dongsaengku, dia juga suju…. Aku harus peduli padanya seperti aku peduli pada yang lain….." jawab wookie yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan ucapan yesung.

"tapi aku tak suka kau mempedulikannya lebih dari kau mempedulikan aku wookie….. bahkan aku tak suka kau peduli pada yang lain…" kata yesung kini semakin melembut.

"kenapa…? Bukankah aku harus peduli pada saudara-saudaraku…..?" Tanya wookie lirih.

"tak sadarkah kau Kim Ryeowook…..? aku cemburu padamu…" kata yesung pelan tapi cukup membuat wookie shock.

"cemburu…?" Tanya wookie tak percaya.

"aku tak suka kau melihat namja lain lebih dari kau melihatku….. aku tak mau kau peduli pada orang lain lebih dari kepedulianmu padaku….. aku tak mau…. Shiero….. aku tak mau mereka menjadi tertarik padamu dan mencintaimu lebih dari rasa cintaku padamu…" kata yesung menekankan ucapannya meski dengan nada lembut.

"hyung….? kau….?" Wookie menatap tajam wajah yesung, matanya menyorotkan ketulusan.

"Aku kesal saat kau dengan mudahnya mendekap dan mencium pipi sungmin…. Aku benci saat Donghae merangkul dan memelukmu.. Aku tak suka saat dengan senang hati kau membiarkan Eunhyuk memelukmu erat… Aku kesal saat dengan manjanya kyu merajuk padamu….. dan aku paling takut ketika kau melakukan konser SJM di china…. " kata Yesung dengan nada suara yang terdengar sungguh-sungguh. Ditatapnya mata coklat caramel wookie yang hanya diam memandang kearahnya.

"takut…? Takut kenapa…?" Tanya wookie pelan pada Yesung.

"Aku takut kau menemukan seseorang disana dan membuatku kehilanganmu…" Yesung mengusap kepala wookie lembut dan tersenyum.

"Hyung.. Hyung kira aku senang berada di china…..?" kata wookie sedikit dingin membuat yesung yang kali ini tersentak kaget "jika aku boleh memilih aku lebih senang berada dikorea…. Karena dikorea aku bisa bersamamu….."

"hmm…." Yesung menautkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata wookie.

"kau kira aku senang memberikan perhatianku lebih pada orang lain….? hyung kira aku senang saat ada yang bermanja padaku selain hyung….?" kata wookie sedikit galak membuat yesung benar-benar kaget.

"wookie…." yesung masih mengusap kepala wookie lembut.

"hyung kira aku tak sedih melihat hyung dekat deengan kibum…..? hyung kira hatiku tak sakit saat hyung lebih memilih mengajak kibum pergi daripada aku….? Jangan hyung kira aku tak merasakan apa yang hyung rasakan…" kata wookie bergetar, suaranya sedikit parau dan sedikit keras.

'TOK….TOK….'

"wookie-ah… yesung-ah…. Kalian baik-baik saja….? Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi…..?" suara leeteuk terdengar dari balik pintu, terdengar khawatir, dia pasti mendengar bentakan wookie.

"wookie-ah…. Wookie…." kali ini suara siwon juga ikut memanggil wookie.

"wookie…." Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan orang dari luar Yesung menatap Wookie.

"hyung…" kata wookie melirih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"wookie…" kata yesung segera mendekap tubuh wookie.

"wookie-ah….. yesung hyung…. kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi….?" Teriakan Siwon semakin keras saat tak ada respon dari kamar wookie

"wookie-ah…." Yesung mengusap punggung wookie "aku tak lebih akrab dengan kibum…. Aku hanya nyaman akrab denganmu… aku tak pergi bersamamu karena aku tak tau bagaimana caranya mengajakmu…. Aku terlalu gugup dihadapanmu…" kata yesung lembut.

"aku tak suka hyung….. aku tak suka hyung dekat dengan kibum… aku sungguh tak suka….." jawab wookie pelan.

"anniya….. hyung tak akan dekat dengannya wookie-ah… dia bahkan tak lagi tinggal bersama di dorm kan sekarang…?"

"Dekat dengan seseorang tidak harus berada dalam 1 dorm hyung…" Kata Wookie lagi membuat Yesung tersenyum, Cemburukah Wookie pada Kibum…?

"Anniya… hyung tak akan melakukannya, hyung hanya akan dekat dengan orang yang hyung cintai… hanya dekat denganmu…." Kata yesung lembut dan masih dengan senyum termanisnya..

Seketika wookie menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan yesung dan menatap wajah yesung lekat-lekat, tepat dimata yesung.

"….."

"Ne…. hyung mencintaimu…. Karena itu hyung tak mau kau bersama orang lain….." jawab yesung dengan malu-malu.

Wajah wookie seketika merona merah mendengar ucapan yesung. Benarkah itu….? mimpikah wookie mendengar dari yesung…..? tapi kenapa begitu nyata….. namja yang dicintainya juga mencintainya….?

"ini nyata wookie-ah….. kau tidak mimpi….." kata yesung membelai rambut wookie seakan tau apa yang sedang wookie pikirkan.

"jjinjaro…..?" Tanya wookie masih tak percaya.

"Ne…. karena itu seleseikan semuanya sekarang…"

"seleseikan apa…..?" Tanya wookie bingung

"seleseikan pertengkaran kita…" kata yesung tersenyum "kau mau mereka mendobraknya….?" Yesung menatap kearah pintu, masih saja terdengar teriakan dari siwon dan leeteuk diluar. Membuat wookie mengembangkan senyumnya.

"aku baik-baik saja hyung…." teriak wookie dari dalam kamar.

"Jjinjaro…..? kau tak bohong….?" Tanya siwon dari luar.

"Ne… kami baik-baik saja choi ….." kali ini yesung yang menjawab.

"sudah selesei… pintu itu tak akan didobrak…." Kata wookie tersenyum tipis.

"sekarang seleseikan urusan perasaan…" kata yesung membuat wookie menatapnya.

"apa….?" Tanya wookie bingung.

"kau tau aku mencintaimu, aku yang memulai mencintaimu jadi sekarang seleseikan semuanya…. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku….. Kim …..?" Tanya yesung menatap wookie.

"apa tak bisa lebih lembut dan romantiis….?" Dengus wookie menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap yesung.

"Romantiis tak menjamin kau menerima cintaku…. Yang penting kan Niatku sungguh Tulus wookie…. " kata yesung mengulas senyuman tak jelasnya "jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasih Hyung…?" Tanya Yesung lagi menepuk kedua bahu Wookie.

"jika aku bilang tidak apakah hyung akan terima…..?" Tanya wookie mengangkat dagunya kearah Yesung.

"aku hanya menerima jawaban 'iya' darimu…. Selain itu aku anggap kau belum menjawabnya….." kata yesung ikut mengangkat dagunya.

"sudah kuduga…." Dengus wookie "jadi untuk apa masih bertanya padaku kalau hyung sudah tau jawabannya…..?" dengus wookie lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"karena hyung mau dengar langsung darimu….." kata yesung menggoda.

"masih perlukah…..?"

"hyung tak menerima protes chagiya…" yesung menepuk kepala wookie pelan.

"aiisshh….. sudah memanggil chagiya masih saja meminta aku menjawabnya….." cibir wookie membuat yesung tersenyum

"sudah hyung bilang…. Tak ada protes wookie chagi…" kembali yesung menepuk kepala wookie.

"ne…Ne… aku mau…." Jawab wookie galak.

"aiihh…. Tak tulus…." Kata yesung.

"Ne… aku mau hyung….." jawab wookie melembut dan menatap yesung.

"shiero….. kau tak tersenyum saat menjawabnya….." kata yesung lagi tersenyum jahil.

"oh Tuhan….. bisakah aku bertahan memiliki kekasih sepertinya…..?" gumam wookie menatap yesung dengan tatapan pasrahnya

"Ne… Tuhan tau aku akan membahagiakanmu jadi Tuhan pasti akan membuatmu bertahan denganku…." Kata yesung lagi, kalimat sederhana tapi mampu membuat wookie merasa begitu bahagia.

Wookie menghela nafas sejenak lalu menangkup wajah yesung dengan tangannya dan dipandangi lekat. "Ne…. aku mau menjadi kekasihmu yesungie chagi…" kata wookie lembut dan terseyum tulus pada yesung.

"saranghae wookie-ah….."

"Nado saranghae jong woonie…" balas wookie.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajah wookie membuat wookie berdegub dan merona.

_CHU_

1 kecupan mendarat dibibir wookie benar-benar membuat jarak antara dia dan yesung menghilang. Berbekal dengan insting sebagai kekasih bagi yesung wookie membalas ciuman sang namja chingu. Meski awalnya begitu terasa canggung tapi pagutan bibir yesung membuat wookie merasa nyaman dan membuat wookie memiliki keberanian membalas ciuman yesung.

"Hmmppp…" kaget wookie saat merasa yesung menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada yesung tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

"masih ada 1 yang harus kita selesaikan chagiya….." kata yesung sambil menghempaskan tubuh wookie keatas ranjang setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"apa lagi…?" Tanya wookie mengernyit menatap yesung yang kini berada diatasnya mengekang protective tubuhnya. Seringaian ala kyu terlihat dibibir yesung "kenapa begitu banyak hal yang harus diseleseikan sih….?" Kata wookie ngeri menatap yesung yang sudah….eeerrrr…

"karena begitu banyak hal yang sudah dimulai…" jawab Yesung yang lagi-lagi lengkap dengan seringaianya.

"bukankah pertengkaran dan perasaan sudah selesei….. apa lagi memangnya….?" Tanya wookie benar-benar tak mengerti maksud yesung

"jangan pura-pura lupa wookie chagi….." yesung menaikan 1 alisnya menatap wookie.

"lupa apa…..?"

"semalam… bukankah kau yang menggantikan pakaianku…..?" Tanya yesung masih menyeringai. "kau mungkin memang tak melihatnya….. tapi kau pasti menyentuhnya kan…..?"

"Mwo….?" Wookie tercekat mendengar kata-kata yesung, wookie dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"adillah chagiya…"

"hyung…" pekik wookie tertahan saat merasakan yesung mulai membuka kancing piyamanya dengan seductive membuat wookie gelisah. "kau mau apa…..?" Tanya wookie mencoba menepis tangan Yesung.

"hanya ingin kau menyeleseikan hutangmu padaku chagiya…" jawab yesung masih saja sibuk membuka kancing piyama wookie.

"kau sedang demam hyung….." kata wookie mencari alasan. Jantung wookie seakan berhenti berdetak saat tau maksud kata-kata yesung.

"masihkah aku terlihat seperti sedang sakit…..? chagiya… tak perlu gugup seperti itu…." yesung membelai wajah putih wookie dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"hyuung….." wookie berusaha memberontak.

"chagiya, kau sudah menyentuhku….. kau juga harus membiarkan aku menyentuhmu…. Itu baru adil…" kata yesung melempar baju wookie kesamping ranjang.

"yah, kim jong woon…" wookie menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya yang terexspose bebas membuat yesung sulit bernafas menatapnya.

"aku tak akan kasar chagiya….." yesung mencium bibir wookie dengan tiba-tiba membuat wookie tersentak.

**.**

__Outside of Room__

"hyung…. apa benar mereka baik-baik saja…..?" Tanya siwon pada leeteuk, yang sedari tadi masih ada didekat kamar wookie karena khawatir Yesung dan wookie akan bertengkar lagi.

"entahlah siwonnie….. kuharap mereka sedang tak membohongi kita dengan bilang mereka baik-baik saja…" kata leeteuk yang juga bingung,

"tapi mereka berteriak lagi tadi….. apa mereka mulai pertengkaran mereka lagi…..?" siwon seperti berfikir. Baru saja terdengar Yesung dan Wookie kembali saling membentak.

"kau jangan bertanya padaku terus siwonnie…. Aku juga tak tau….." kata leeteuk sama bingungnya dengan siwon, dia cemas kalau-kalau wookie dan yesung bertengkar lagi.

"_Aaaarrrgggghhhhh…"_

Siwon dan leeteuk menoleh menatap pintu kamar wookie yang tertutup saat terdengar seseorang berteriak dari dalam kamar, itu suara wookie.

"_Hyuungiie…. Kau bilang kau tak akan kasar padaku… sakit hyung….."_

Lagi-lagi suara wookie terdengar seperti sedang disakiti membuat leeteuk dan siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Yesungkah yang menyakiti wookie….? kenapa yesung setega itu pada wookie…..?

"wookie-ah….. wookie….." panggil siwon mengetuk pintu kamar wookie dengan panic "kau kenapa wookie…..? hyung apa yang kau lakukan pada wookie….? hyung jangan menyakitinya…" teriak siwon khawatir.

"yesung-ah…. Bicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik…. jangan menggunakan kekerasan….. dia dongsaengmu yesung-ah….. jangan menyakitinya….." leeteuk tak kalah cemasnya mendengar teriakan wookie dari dalam kamar.

**.**

"chagiya… bisakah pelankan suaramu….? Atau kau mau sikuda itu benar-benar mendobrak pintunya…..?" kata yesung mengerling jahil pada wookie.

"arrrhhh… " erang wookie mengabaikan kata-kata yesung "bisakah hyung juga pelankan gerakan hyung…? sakit hyung….." keluh wookie yang sedari tadi mendapat serangan dari yesung.

"kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri chagi… tak akan sakit lagi…" yesung masih tersenyum simpul pada wookie yang sibuk sendiri dengan rasa sakitnya.

"wookie-ah…. Yesung hyung…. berhentilah bertengkar….." teriakan siwon membuat wookie dan yesung menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup

"jika kalian terus berteriak seperti itu aku tak akan bisa menyeleseikan pertengkaranku dan wookie dengan baik.." teriak Yesung dari dalam kamar dan menyematkan seringaiannya meski Siwon dan Leeteuk tak bisa melihatnya.

"Yesung-ah aku tak mau melihatmu bertengkar dengan wookie lagi….. kami jengah melihat kalian saling mendiamkan…" sang leader bicara dengan nada memohon.

"percayakan saja padaku…." Jawab yesung singkat "kami akan menyeleseikan 'pertengkaran' kami ini setelah kami puas bertengkar…" kini yesung kembali menatap wookie dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah.

"aarrrhhh… jika aku hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung….." kata wookie dengan nafas sedikit terengah membuat yesung tersenyum geli.

"bahkan jika kau tak hamilpun aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab chagiya…" kata yesung tersenyum puas.

"arrrhhhh…. Teukie hyung….. yesungie hyung benar-benar menyiksaku…." Gumam wookie.

"hehehehe…. Aku bukan menyiksamu chagiya….. "

"tapi rasanya sungguh menyiksa hyung…" wookie menatap kearah tubuh bawah yesung membuat yesung terkekeh.

"tapi kau senangkan…..?" tanya yesung menggoda.

"entahlah… tapi kurasa aku akan meminta kau melakukannya lagi hyung….." kata wookie tersenyum menggoda melingkarkan tangannya dileher yesung.

"tanpa kau minta chagiya….. dan kau memang harus memberikannya padaku…. Hanya aku….."

"Arrrhhhh…." Erang wookie saat sang kekasih kembali menyerangnya.

"WWOOOKKIIIEEEEEE….." suara leeteuk dan siwon juga kembali terdengar saat mendengar teriakan wookie. membuat yesung dan wookie tersenyum.

"Ya Yesung-ah Jangan menyakiti Wookie…..!" Nada Panik Leeteuk dan Siwon membuat Wookie dan Yesung semakin tersenyum lebar.

'_Arrgghhh… Hyungie appo..'_

"WOOKIIIEEE….."

_._

_._

'_tak taukah Leeteuk dan Siwon….? Wookie justru bahagia karena Yesung 'menyakiti' nya didalam sana…'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_END_**_

**..**

**..**

**..**

_Story by : __**The Beauty Handsome man in the world **_**LODY_LOLO**_** gege….**_

_Maaf, karena cerita ini di ambil dari sebuah keisengan jadi ya beginilah jadinya. Don't Get me wrong...  
hanya untuk hiburan aja..._

**_Gomawo….Gomawo…._**


End file.
